No es tan simple
by Badada
Summary: Una tarde tranquila en la casa de Konata.Traducción de "It s not that simple" de Bettynoire


**No es tan simple**

Disclamer: Lucky Star no es ni será jamás de mi propiedad al igual que este fic que es obra de Bettynoire

POV´s Konata

-Guiones y cursivas son dialogos

() acotataciones de Konata

El resto son los pensamientos de Konata

Espero que les guste

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me quiero morir cada vez que escucho el sonido de sus piernas cambiando de posición, el como las cruza y las separa tras de mi. La televisión esta probablemente haciendole imposible leer, pero francamente, sino fuese así ya hubiese saltado sobre ella. El sonido de las explosiones y el dialogo de los enemigos es lo único que me mantiene cuerda.

Ella ha comenzado a venir por su cuenta mas a menudo (digo, sin Tsukasa). Por la mayor parte del tiempo ellas siempre habian venido juntas, pero de alguna manera Kagami y yo nos hemos acercado mas que nadie mas en nuestro grupo. Es extraño, ya que parecemos estratosfericamente incompatibles, pero hay algo asi como un entendimiento silente entre ambas. Yo la molesto, ella se sonroja que en algún momento aquello se convirtió en un "Yo la molesto, ella se sonroja, yo quiero comerle la boca a besos". No estoy segura de cuando.

Ella suele decirme que veo demasiado anime, y es verdad. El anime arruina mi imagen de como son las chicas en realidad. Las chicas no son tan sinceras y abiertas con las otras chicas en la realidad. No son como quisiese que Kagami fuese.

Dios, es tan dolorosamente heterosexual.

Arriba abajo disparo. Llega una bomba.

_-¡Argh, médicos!_

Se que esta sentada detras de mi; tuve que empezar a jugar este juego para poder parar de mirarla. Por ahora se que está sentada con las piernas cruzadas y los hombros hacia atrás apoyando su cuerpo en su brazo izquierdo, enfatizando la curva de sus caderas gracias al contraste Su libro esta probablemente ubicado contra su boca, sus ojos estan observando cada uno de mis movimientos en el juego con un ligero toque crtitico. A ella le gustan los shooters.

_- Konata_ -empieza, y el sonido de la "t" me hace pensar en su lengua. Respondo rápido, tratando de ignorar eso.

_- Mmm?_

Como si pudiese decir algo coherente hoy...

_- Pareces realmente concentrada hoy._

_- Nah, es sólo que no había jugado en un rato_

De hecho no mentí. Habia recordado que quería desbloquear un personaje la noche anterior, pero lo deje estar hasta el dia de hoy. Sabía que vendría a pasar un rato conmigo.

_-¿Esta muy fuerte?_

_- No_

Se detiene un segundo y duda por un momento

_- La verdad es que si pero estaba en la parte aburrida. De verdad odio cuando el autor decide gastar tantas paginas solo en la introducción._

Hace sonar su lengua contra sus mejillas en un signo claro de desaprobación. Maldita sea su boca.

_-Se a lo que te refieres_- me rei un poco mientras pausaba el juego-_ Es como cuando en el anime cortan las escenas de las batallas solo para mostrar los asuntos politicos que van detras_- digo mientras me vuelvo y le sonrio como si ella ya se hubiese mostrado de acuerdo conmigo. Se que odia cuando hago eso-_ Es como ¡muestren ya las explosiones!_

Se la expresión de su cara, la he visto un millon de veces. Frunce el ceño, hace una mueca con la boca y estrecha un poco los ojos.

_-Entiendo lo que quieres decir_- dice lentamente- _pero en serio, ¿por que siempre tienes que hacer comparasiones tan raras?_

_- Porque se que de todos modos me vas a entender._

Junto las piernas y mis pies terminan por quedar planta con planta a la vez que cedo ante mi propio deseo y me volteo a mirarla una vez mas. Ella simplemente atina a fruncir el ceño mientras deja el libro de lado, y me mira fijamente. Sonrio con satisfacción, sabiendo que mi expresión es solo una máscara para encubrir la patente -y casi descarda- admiración de mis ojos. O por lo menos eso espero. De todos modos, ella solo mira.

_- De verdad no hay esperanzas contigo._

Es verdad

_-¿Qué estás leyendo?_

Giré la cabeza con curiosidad al tiempo que cambié el tema. Está usando sus shorts de overol hoy (el cual al parecer es unos de sus trajes favoritos, que curiosamente es ligeramente masculino) junto a una camisa manga larga y una corbata, lo cual la hace ver casi elegante. Combina perfectamente con lo femenina que realmente es.

_-Esto..bien..._

Se sonroja y desvia la mirada al tiempo que mi interes se va a las nubes. Mi sonrisa crece malevola a la vez que me inclino hacia adelante, colocando mis manos sobre mis piez descalzos que estan recogidos frente a mi.

_-Es una de esas estúpidas novelas romanticas ¿cierto?_

_-¿Te parezco una ama de casa? Es...-_De repente para de gritarme y se sonroja aún mas- Es _solo unos de esos típicos romances..._

_-Kagamiiiin es tan liiiiindaa_

No puedo demasiado verdad para no decirlo. Ella simplemente me mira enfadada y cruza los brazos.

_-¡Es normal ¿o no?!-_protesta airadamente, negandose a mirarme a los ojos- _Ademas este libro es muy popular. Simplemente quería ver de que se trataba._

_-Ok_

Mi respuesta parece confundirla por un segundo, como si esperase algo mas, lo cual es cierto por supuesto.

_-¿Entonces que es?- _le pregunto a sabiendas que explicarlo hará que se ponga aun mas nerviosa.

_-Es...tu sabes. Hay una chica que le gusta...esto...eh-_ hace una pausa mientras se sonroja-_Ya sabes, la tipica historia de una chica que se enamora._

¡Dios! Ahora si que necesito ver ese libro.

_-Kagamiin_- mi tono es burlesco y no puedo evitar la sonrisa que esta en mi rostro- _Estas leyendo una esas estúpidas novelas romanticas._

Comienzo a gatear hasta colocarme a su lado, lista para lanzarme y coger el libro. Por su parte ella lo toma protectivamente, poniendo sus manos sobre el.

_-No es._

Ella siempre ha sido insistente, pero ya debería saber que soy imposible de distraer cuando existe por lo menos la minima posibilidad de molestarla por algo pervertido, aunque ella jamas descubra las razones detras de eso. Y definitivamente tampoco hay manera de que yo no este en lo correcto en cuanto al libro, a juzgar la manera en que cautelosamente se esta echando para atras. Me acerco un poco mas hacia ella.

_-Apuesto a que si_- le digo mientras cambio a un tono juguetón- _Kagami esta leyendo cosas sucias con otras personas en el cuarto, ¡que vergueza!_

_-¡No!_

Escojo el momento justo para lanzarme mientras ella tiembla en terror y sorpresa, teniendo solo el tiempo suficiente para esconder el libro tras su cabeza a la vez que se va de espaldas a la cama. Sentandome a horcajas sobre su vientre me inclino sobre ella, con una mano buscando el libro tras ella y con la otra sujentandome para no caer sobre ella. Ella trata de parase y/o patearme para intentar desbalancearme, pero para algo sirven las clases de kung fu por lo que soy mucho mas fuerte de lo esperable en un cuerpo tan pequeño

_-¡Konata!¡salte de encima! No es... no es necesario que..._

Cambia lo que va a decir siempre antes de terminar la oración a la vez que sigue luchando contra mi. Lo unico que separa a mi persona del libro es su altura, y quizas el hecho de que en realidad no quiero ganar. Bueno, eso no es totalmente verdad porque si quiero saber de que se trata el libro, pero prefiero seguir tocando a Kagami un rato mas. Como sabran uno no tiene a una hermosa tsundere retorciendose debajo todos los dias, asi que que prefiero disfrutar de esto todo lo que se pueda.

_-Kagamin esta leyendo sobre chicas excitandose_- digo en tono aun mas burlesco mientras deslizo mis manos esta el borde del libro, por lo que trata de mantener la tensión de su pecho desesperadamente hacia arriba, tratando de ganar todo el espacio posible. Producto del esfuerzo siento como esta su cuerpo temblando y su respiración está en mi cuello y en mi pecho. Dios, esto es el cielo. CIELO.

_-Mmmf...no es....asi_

Gime levemente mientras que yo no puedo creer lo mucho que puedo llegar a amar ese sonido. No puedo evitar retorcerme un poco encima de ella- creando la ilusion de que perderé– lo cual la hace luche aun mas. Finalmente deja de sostener el libro con ambas manos y trata de desestabilizarme con su mano derecha, tratando de empujarme por los hombros pero no esta en buena posición por lo que sólo debo apoyar mi peso en ella para frustar sus intenciones.

Mi cuerpo esta en piloto automático, reaccionando simple y llanamente al instinto del luchador. Ya ni siquiera quiero el libro, solo quiero echarme sobre ella pero sé que no puedo hacer eso así que sigo alargando el momento de soltarla. Aunque ya nada importa. Solo sigo conciente por el hecho de que su mano sigue cerca de mi pecho a pesar de su fracaso, sólo un poco mas arriba de mis pechos. Baja la mano, baja la mano, BAJA LA MANO.

Finalmente la vuelvo a someter, luego de un tiempo considrable de lucha intensa (y tras comprobar que existe una fina linea entre el cielo y el infierno) se dejó caer debajo de mi, jadeando ligeramente, quizas por no estar acostumbrada al ejercicio. Ambas estamos sonrojadas y una de las correas de su overol esta cerca de su codo y la corbata a un lado de su cara, correspondiendo lo adorablemente sonrosado de su rostro. Si quieren la verdad, en este momento me imagino usando aquella corbata en un millón do formas, pero de ellas ninguna relacionada con la moda. Pero es que no se puede pensar en otra cosa mientras estas a gatas encima de tan vulnerble figura. Me limito a mirarla pero sus mantiene los ojos cerrados, sin querer mirarme y mierda, lo estoy alargando demasiado, no puedo seguir mirandola, o sino...sabrá que aquí hay algo mas.

_-¡Lo tengo!_

Exclamé triunfante, arrebatandole el libro de las manos sin salir de mi poscición actual. Aún no me rindo. Abrí el libro en una página cualquiera y comencé a leer, casi sin procesar las palabras que leía, hasta que llegado el momento (como un golpe del Eva-01) comprendí lo que pasaba.

-_Ka-Kagami...-_sus manos cubren su cara pero soy capaz de ver como esta de sonrojada- Es...-cambie la oración antes de traicionar mis intenciones- _Es yuri ¿verdad?_

_-Si_

_-Tú..._

Volví a quedarme callada. No significa nada, ella podría haberlo comprado sin saber de que se trataba. Las portadas y las reseñas pueden mentir... lo sé, es parte de ser otaku.

_-¿Lo sabías cuando lo compraste?_

_-No_

Que directa.

-_Has avanzado bastante..._

El marca paginas me indica que solo le quedan unas cuarenta hojas

_-Siempre termino los libros que compro_

_-¿No quisiste devolverlo cuando te diste cuenta de que se trataba?_

_-No_

Volví al silencio una vez mas, un tanto sin palabras en realidad.

_-Debe ser muy bueno entonces._

Luego de eso mi risa salió un poco extraña. Ella simplemente asintió. finalmente sacando sus manos de su cara. Parecía aliviada, aunque aun lo suficientemente avergonzada como para negarse a mirarme a los ojos, lo cual esta bastante bien porque la expresión de mi rostro revela mas de lo que probablemente quiera saber. Tras un largo silencio en el cual ninguna habla o se mueve, ella decide intentar sentarse.

_-Esto...-_carraspea un poco_- ¿podrias salirte de encima ?_

_-Oh..._

Murmuré, dandome cuenta que habia olvidado completamente donde estaba. Maldición. Esto es incomodo. Me salí de su cintura y me sente junto a ella en la cama. No pude mas que quedarme ahí mirandome los pies mientras trataba de sacar algo de mi cabeza para actuar lo mas normal posible. Mientras mas extraño actue mas facil de que se de cuenta de que aqui no esta todo bien. Sobretodo considerando de que usualmente no suelo afectarme por nada.

Pero aun asi...no tienes idea lo dificil que es no afectarse al darte cuenta que existe la minuscula posibilidad de que la chica que te gusta no es tan heterosexual como pensaste que era. Esto es my, muy dificil.

_-¿Sabes? Vi Marimite y Straberry Panic! y..._

Me inclino hacia adelante para inspeccionar su cabizbajo rostro para que pueda ver que esto no me molesta para nada. Coloco mis manos a un lado de la cama, dejando que mi mano izquierda se posara ligeramente el borde de su mano derecha , en un pequeño gesto de afecto que me permito...por ahora.

_-No tiene nada de malo_

_-Ja!- _se rie sarcasticamente pero aun asi el ambiente se siente un poco mas ligero- _Eso no suena muy reconfortante viniendo de alguien como tu._

Finalmente me mira directo a los ojos a la vez que sonrie con una expresión entre altanera y burlesca.

_-Los otakus no deberian andar por ahi diciendo que son capaces de distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo._

Resoplo con un poco de orgullo y pongo mi puño en mi pecho en un gesto de convicción.

_-¡De ninguna manera! Los otakus necesitan saber la diferencia o no serían capaces de reconocer a su misma especie._

_-Si, eso es...¡espera un momento! ¿Estas tratando de meterme en tu mismo saco?_

Parece horrorizada y no puedo evitar sonreirle. Entiende bien el chiste pero aún así se sonroja. Me rio aun mas abiertamente de ella a la vez que la empujo a un lado.

_-Ser mi mejor amiga ya te pone en mi mismo saco_

Es la primera vez que se lo digo, pero es verdad asi que no tengo problemas en decirselo.

_-Ca-callate. No es lo mismo_

_-Me encanta cuando te pones toda deredere, Kagami_

Le digo mientras pongo una mano en su hombro, haciendo que se gire, nerviosa.

_-No hables de cosas que no entiendo_

Automaticamente me corta pero yo se que me entiende mas de lo que admitiria por voluntad propia. Me giro, miró a los ojos, y mi usual sonrisa burlesca se relaja a una de simple cariño. En momentos como este, cuando se muestra asi de vulnerable es cuando siento que mas la quiero. Son tan, pero tan escasos los momentos que se muestra así que parecen aún mas dulces de lo que realmente son. Kagami es un estudio de contrastes-- una real y verdadera tsundere.

_-Me aburrió este juego, ¿quieres ir a la cocina?_

Sus ojos se iluminaron apenas termine de proninciar etsas palabras.

_-Puedes comer de la masa de las galletas si quieres_

Sonrei sabiendo que amaria la idea. Rapidamente se acomodó la ropa y el cabello antes de saltar -y empujarme con ella- de la cama. Apararentemente con el apuro, olvidó que aun sujetaba mi mano luego de pararse, y yo...yo simplemente disfrute de ello.

Pero fui yo la que rompio el contacto y siguió su camino hacia la cocina. No soy capaz de mirarla en estos momentos. Necesito concentrarme para estar lo mas parecido a "bien" por su propio bien, pero se que no lo estoy poque conciente o no, acaba de hacerme el regalo mas cruel que podria haberme dado.

Esperanza

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Den gracias a la autora por el permiso y a wordreference por esto si les gustó o si no...flames o insultos...creo -.-

La autora me pidio que en caso que a alguien le gustase por favor dejase reviews, por lo que en su nombre os los pido. Buena suerte.

pd: marimite y strawberry panic! son series yuri para quien no sepa. Salen mencionadas en el anime de Lucky Star.


End file.
